How We've Sunk So Low
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: This is a sequel to Phantom, but its NOT Love Never Dies duh . It takes place in England two years after the first Phantom. Erik is the manager of the Royal Opera House, and he has discovered something extraordinary...ON HIATUS
1. Destiny

**A friendly note the readers:**

**This story is what I would have done for a Phantom sequel, not Love Never Dies. Do I truly hate Love Never Dies? No. There are far greater things to hate than the sequel. However, the only thing I am ticked off about is how it kinda hinders the original's message of redemption and sacrifice. However, I am not above writing a Phanfiction related sequel, so this is what I have come up with: **

**How We've Sunk So Low**

Chapter 1: Destiny

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Year: 1883

It was a cold day in London, and the fog was so dense, that a knife would be able to cut through it. There was not a happy face on the street, and their attire was not very cheerful either. On an ugly street corner, a little boy was playing a violin, beautifully. He was in desperate need of money, as suggested by his clothes. The boy's face was also very dirty, but his blue eyes glowed through the dark face, like a lighthouse on a foggy night. No one seemed to be giving him any money, but the boy continued playing. Then, a tall figure in evening clothes passed the boy, but went back as soon as the boy played again. The man stood still, in awe of the boy's talents. The boy stopped for a moment and was about to leave, not noticing the tall figure. Then, long bony fingers touched his shoulder. The boy's head turned, and was a little startled. The man was wearing a white mask, which covered only half of his face.

"Why did you stop?" the man asked.

The boy was startled by the man's voice. It seemed reassuring, but instilled great fear.

"I..." the boy said.

"Continue playing. Someone is bound to listen."

"How do you know?"

"I heard it. Now play. I need something soothing. I've had a long day."

"Okay then."

The tall man sat on the dirty corner with the boy.

"Sir, won't you get your clothes dirty?" the boy asked.

The tall man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care, I need to sit down, now play something. Yes I know, play this."

The man took out a sheet of music and pointed it to the boy. The child nodded. He began playing, but then something amazing happened. An aristocrat came by and heard the music. He was huge, both in height and weight, and bore a mustache.

"Say, this boy's good!" The large man said. He dropped a gold coin into the boy's hat.

Then, more and more people started coming, dropping various coins into the small cap, and granting the boy grand compliments. As soon as first piece of music ended, the mysterious man gave the boy another sheet of music. So the boy began playing it and people were loving it more than the first time they heard the boy. After several hours, and several gold coins, the boy's hat was overflowing with coins. Then, the child raised the hat, offering it to the man. He pushed the hat back to the boy.

"You deserved it." the man told him.

"But I wouldn't have gotten all of this if it weren't for you." the boy told him.

"But I wasn't playing. Now, give that to your family or something."

"But I have got none. They abandoned me." the boy said, putting his head down.

The tall man looked at him with his half mask. "What's your name child?" he asked.

"Jacob."

A carriage approached the curb, and an old man stepped off the reigns. "Ready sir?" the old man asked.

The tall man looked at the boy. "Come with me." the man offered his hand to the boy, and he accepted it. The two got into the carriage, and the old man was about to close the door.

"Master Erik, who is this we have here?" the old man asked.

"Gordon, he's probably the most incredible talent I've seen in years. Jacob this is Gordon. Gordon, Jacob." Erik told him.

"I see sir. Nice to meet you Jacob."

"Same with you sir." Jacob said.

Alfred closed the door, and the carriage trotted along.


	2. Memories

**I need a better title, help me!**

Chapter 2: Memories

By: PittsBurghFuzz

During the carriage ride to the Royal Opera House, Erik and Jacob were conversing with each other.

"Why are you doing this for me sir?" Jacob asked.

"I am in desperate need of desperate talent at my opera house." Erik told him.

"You mean you own the Royal Opera House?"

Erik nodded. "Yes, I purchased it a year and a half ago. I have had some great success with it. I just need some renovations, in the orchestra especially. I need a good violin player, and your the boy I need. I'll not only grant you a room, food, drink, and an education, but I will also pay you greatly, sound good?"

"Um, I don't know sir. You you value me that much?" Jacob asked.

"Oh you have no idea my friend." Erik put his arm around Jacob. "So, are we agreed?"

"If you a ten year-old boy, sure." the two of them smiled and shook hands.

"Ah, here she is." Erik pointed to the Royal Opera House.

Jacob's jaw dropped at the dazzling sight of the grand structure. "Are we going to your home sir?"

"Yes, I am very tired and I need Gordon to show you around. Besides, I think you would like to get acquainted to your room."

Jacob smiled. The carriage arrived at Erik's home. It was quite large. Erik helped Jacob out of the carriage, and led the way to the huge doors. The doors revealed a huge staircase, encrusted in gold, and had several amazing statues.

"This place is amazing!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Not as grand as my former domain." Erik said quietly.

"What's that Erik?" Jacob asked.

Erik shook his head. "Nothing. Gordon, what are Vivian and Faith cooking tonight?" Erik asked Gordon.

"Meatloaf sir."

"Do you like meatloaf Jacob?"

"I've heard of it, but never had any before."

"Well you'll love it. Anyway, I have to excuse myself for now. I have some work to do. Please ask Gordon of you need anything, but first he will show you ton your room, understand?"

Jacob nodded.

"Good. See you later." Erik walked into the hallway left of the staircase, and closed the door.

Erik walked down the dark hallway, carrying a lantern to guide him through. He finally arrived at a dark lair several minutes later. Several candelabras rose from the ground, and a grand organ moved into the scene. Erik took off his cloak and top hat, and approached the organ. He was going through some papers when a sheet fell to the ground face down. He went to pick it up, but his heart was beating fast when he saw it. A sketch of a beautiful woman.

"Christine." Erik said with tear falling from his eyes. He crumbled the paper and threw it to a corner. "Damn you! Why must you always be surrounding me!" Erik threw some more papers all over the place, and they scattered throughout the lair. Erik decided to go back to the the main part of his mansion. After he locked the door shut, a midget approached him.

"Master, dinner is ready." the midget told Erik.

"Thanks Ravelli. I'll be there soon." Erik replied.

"Would you like me to get the boy?"

"No, not necessary. I'll get him. You and the rest of you guys get ready for dinner."

Erik went up the staircase, and then through a long hallway to Jacob's room. He knocked on the door. Jacob opened the door for Erik.

"How do you like it Jacob?" Erik asked.

"Its great sir! Thank you!" Jacob hugged Erik.

Erik didn't do much at first but then gave Jacob a hug in return.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay."

At the dinner table was a long table, with many people sitting down. However, the people were different. A few were midgets, some had no arms, and others had no legs. There was one person who had no arms or legs but could roll a cigarette and light it without assistance.

"Jacob, these are my friends." Erik said smiling.

"Do they have names?" Jacob asked.

"The only name they would like to be called is 'friend'. However, they will reveal their names eventually" Erik told Jacob.

"Oh okay."

"However, there are some who are ready to introduce themselves. Like Ravelli."

The midget approached Jacob and offered a handshake. Jacob took his hand and shook it. Then from the kitchen, two girls, who seemed connected, came to the table holding a huge platter of food.

"Ah yes, Jacob, I would like you to meet Vivian and Faith."

"Hi." they said simultaneously.

"Hello." Jacob said.

"Alright, let's sit down." Erik gave Jacob a seat on the opposite end of the table. Next to Erik was Ravelli on his left and Gordon on his right. Jacob sat next to an armless girl and a legless boy. Vivian and Faith dished out the servings for the several people at the table. After dinner, Vivian and Faith passed out some dessert. It was chocolate cake, which was generally the favorite of the residents here.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it sir." Gordon said.

"No Gordon enjoy the cake. I'll get it." Erik told him.

Erik went to the front door and opened it. There was an older woman at the door. She covered herself with a cloak, and slowly lifted up her face to make eye contact with Erik.

"Giry?"

"Erik, may I come in?" Madame Giry asked.

"Of course, come with me." Erik led Giry to his secret hallway and locked it.

"I haven't seen you in some time, how's Meg?" Erik asked.

Madame Giry burst into tears.

Erik looked at her with confusion but then realized what happened.

"Oh Madame Giry!" Erik gave Madame Giry a tight hug of sympathy as she cried on Erik's shoulder.

"Oh Erik, its terrible!" Madame Giry cried. "I came to her room and found her bed flowing with blood!"

"You can stay here as long as you like. I'm going to get Gordon to find you a spare room, alright?"

"Erik..."

Erik shook his head. "No. You are in pain and I must help you."

Erik and Madame Giry came out a moment later, and Erik walked towards the dinning hall. He opened the doors and whispered in Gordon's ear, and the old man nodded. Gordon then led Madame Giry to a spare bedroom.

"How many bedrooms do you have Erik?" Jacob asks.

"Too many. Its become an obsessive hobby. I have about fifty-five bedrooms, and there are roughly twenty-five people in this house right now. Some of our guests share their rooms because they are so big, so we should be fine."

Jacob's jaw dropped.

"Alright everyone, go back to your bedrooms, or you may go to the study if you wish, just don't stay up past 10:00."

The other residents got off their seats and went back to their rooms. Erik picked up the armless man and exited the room.

"Could you take me to my room, Erik?" he asked.

"Sure thing Bud."

Jacob helped Vivian and Faith pick up the plates at the table.


	3. Shaken Up

Chapter 3: Shaken Up

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The next morning, Erik took Jacob to the Royal Opera House to practice with some members of the orchestra.

"How many of them will be there sir?" Jacob asked Erik.

"Not many at this hour Jacob," Erik told him, "I have very few men who are willing to come to the opera so early theses days. Its rather sad. However, if I know him well, then my dear friend Paul will be there."

"Who's Paul?"

"One of the greatest violinists I've ever known. He is planning on retiring soon, but he is going to stay with us for another few months."

Erik and Jacob finally reached the Royal Opera House, and got off the carriage.

"Pick us up before dinner, alright Gordon?" Erik said.

Gordon nodded, and the carriage went away. Erik and Jacob entered the opera house's interior, and Jacob was impressed at the architecture inside.

"This is amazing! I've never seen anything so spectacular!" Jacob raved.

_Not like Garnier, however. _Erik thought.

"Yes, it is nice. I had some workers do some renovations, that would fit my personal taste."

"You mean to say that you designed this place?"

Erik nodded. "Ah, its Paul!"

Paul was an old bearded man who was on the larger side in weight. His clothes were nice, but seemed worn out, almost lived in. Erik shook hands with Paul.

"This is Jacob, an amazing discovery a made yesterday." Erik said, patting Jacob on the back.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jacob said, putting his hand out for a handshake.

Paul looked at the hand, then at Jacob. "You as well, Jacob." The two shook hands.

"Well, I have to go, and let you two get to know each other. I have some things to do in my office." Erik told them.

"Alright then Erik, I'll show him around." Paul told him.

"Thanks Paul. I'll see you later Jacob." Erik went to his office, and locked the door.

"Alright, I have to take a look at these letters then."

Erik threw his top hat to the corner, as well as his cloak. Erik sat down at his desk, looking at the stack of letters he got. Erik was examining his letters, but heard a knock at the door.

"Hang on." Erik got up from his seat to unlock the door.

In front of the door was a girl, around her mid-twenties, in a black dress. Her hair was very dark, and her skin was extremely pale. The girl's eyes were brown, and her lips were thin.

"Hello Abbey, come in." Erik directed Abbey to come in. "What requires my services now?"

"Well, I have this letter from someone, and-" Abbey began to say.

"Oh not again. I don't want personally delivered letters. They must be sent with the regular mail. Please return to sender."

"But there is not return address, Erik."

"I don't want it!"

"But its from a v-."

"I have no use for it!" Erik roared. Abbey shriveled back.

"I, I'm sorry Abbey. It wasn't right for me to do that. You have enough on your plate anyway. Take the rest of the day off." Erik gently patted her on the back.

"But Erik, I can't. I don't mean to sound greedy, but-"

"I know Abbey. I'm gonna pay you for a full day anyway. Just do me a favor and tell this man to shove off next time you meet him, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you Erik!"

"No, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye!"

Abbey left the room and Erik went back to work. He breathed heavily and sorted through letters.

"What a nice young lady." Erik said to himself.

Abbey was walking outside, when all of a sudden, a mad man attacked her.

Erik heard a scream and ran outside. Erik ripped the mad man off Abbey, and started to wrestle him. Erik threw the mad mad to the street.

"She didn't give you the letter, Erik?" the mad man asked.

"I don't even know who you are, and if I knew you, then you barely look like someone I would associate with." Erik told him.

"Well maybe this would help!" the mad man threw a small box to Erik. The police cuffed the mad man, and took him to the jail.

Abbey got up from the ground, and Erik went to her side.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked.

She nodded. "Just a little shaken up, but I'm fine."

"I'll walk you home."

"No Erik. I mean, thank you, but I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Erik's head lowered slightly. He opened the little box. It was a golden ring.


	4. Anger

Chapter 4: Anger

By: PittsBurghFuzz

As they took the mad man to the police carriage, Erik was feeling the ring with his fingers. He felt something on the inside of the ring. It was an engraving. Erik ran to his office, and locked the door. He held the ring under his lamp, and read the engraving. After he read it, Erik threw the ring across the room. The engraving said, "Christine".

"That mad man, that demon, was Raoul? Impossible. How could they sink so low? No! God damn it, no! If he's here, that means, she's here too." Erik's face was filled with anger and hate. "Why must you follow me? I left you alone, I allowed you happiness, but why can't you do the same for me? First you stalk my dreams, and now you crept into my reality? Why? Fate is so cruel." The angered Erik threw his chair at his closed door. Erik sunk his head into his arms and wept, for several minutes on.

In the afternoon, Paul and Jacob were practicing with their violins.

"Paul? Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, what is it?" the large man said.

"Is Erik very reclusive?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, it seems like he's always locking himself in rooms, as if he was hiding from something."

"For the most part, Erik does not like people. There are only a handful of people who he can really tolerate. You shouldn't worry yourself about it." Paul placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Lets continue."

"Okay." Jacob and Paul went on playing their little tune.

In a dark and smelly apartment room, a woman, appearing to be middle-aged, was knitting some mittens. She was not very clean at all. The woman had a pretty face, but had dirt all over it, and her hair was very messy. Her dress was torn and looked like she had literally lived in it. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." the woman said, with her very pretty voice.

A man came into the room. He had red hair, a long beard, and smelled bad. He had a creepy grin on his face, as if he committed a crime and felt no remorse.

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"I heard you-" the man told her.

"Not today, I can't."

"Oh come on! All my friends tell me how good you are, you pretty little thing." he licked his lips and approached forward.

"Stop!" an elderly man's voice said.

The red headed man turned around to see an old man in middle classed clothes, with a bald head, and a white beard.

"Get out, before I call the police!" the old man yelled.

The young man walked to the doorway and stopped. "By the way, your husband is in prison right now. He attacked a young woman."

"He what!" the woman stood up.

It was 6:30 PM, and Gordon was waiting outside with the carriage. Jacob and Erik came outside.

"Sorry about that Gordon, we took a little longer than expected." Erik explained.

"It was no trouble at all sir." Gordon replied.

"Take Jacob home and tell Vivian and Faith to start dinner without me."

"Where are you going Erik?" Jacob asked.

"I need to take care of some things, but I'll be home, don't worry." Erik patted Jacob's head, and went back inside the opera house. Jacob entered the carriage and Gordon rode off.

Erik went back to the inside of the opera house to have some time with himself. He rested on the chair on his office and yawned. Erik looked at a corner of the room, and saw the golden ring he got mad over. Erik suddenly rested his head upon his arms, and dreamed a dream.

_Erik was on in Box Five, and was watching a production of _ Faust_. He noticed that Abbey was portraying Marguerite. Erik was impressed with the beauty of her voice. However, all was not well in the opera. The chandelier crashed! Erik saw a cloaked figure above the patrons of the opera. Erik left his seat to investigate. The cloaked figure jumped down, and took Abbey! Erik ran over to the stage, and rushed towards the menace. _

_Erik took out his handy-dandy punjab lasso. He was able to use it to tie around the captor's hand, and cause them to fall. Erik approached the figure and uncloaked the dark figure._

"_Hello Erik." a pretty, yet familiar voice said. _

"_No! It can't be! Why? Why are you so obsessed with ruining my life! Don't darken my door ever again!"_

"_You know Erik, I could forgive you for what you did to me and Raoul, but I cannot forgive you for leaving me with him."_

Erik woke up panting. He walked towards his door and left his office. Erik walked back home, in a mad rush. He heard two people, a man and a woman, conversing.

"Please sir, you can't do that! I need the money!" the woman begged.

"Sorry, you this is all you're worth!" the man dropped some coins, of a very small amount.

"You cheep bastard!" the woman slapped the man. He became enraged.

"Why you dirty whore! I paid you good money and this is what you give me!" the man roared. He began to choke the woman.

Erik rushed over to the scene and threw the man off the woman.

"You fiend! How dare you do this to a woman! You little bastard! Why I'll skin you to death!" Erik roared.

The man was not afraid, and tried to punch Erik. However, Erik's cat-like movements were too swift for the man. Erik ended up breaking the man's leg in the process. The man fainted. Erik turned around to find out that the woman was passed out too. Erik picked her up, and walked out of the dark alleyway.

When Erik finally arrived at his residence, Madame Giry was outside the door.

"Erik? Where the hell were you for the last four hours?" Madame Giry roared.

"Look, get some medical supplies and some towels. This woman has been badly injured." Erik explained.

"What happened Erik?"

Erik looked at the body. "Lets just say it would be a good deed if we help her now. Is everyone asleep?"

"Yes, except for me and Gordon."

"Good. Do not disturb anyone from their slumber."

Minutes later, Erik laid the body on the bed.

"I'll be right back, I need some time alone." Erik said.

"Alright then, go." Madame Giry signaled.

Erik left. Madame Giry noticed that the woman's face was covered with her hair and hood. She gently took the hood off, and brushed away the hair. Madame Giry then discovered who the woman on the bed was.

"Oh my!"

Madame Giry could not believe her eyes.

"Oh Christine."


	5. We Meet Once More

Chapter 5: We Meet Once More...

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Later that night, all of Erik's residents were sleeping, except for two. Erik was in his damp and dark study room, playing some music. Christine was in her room, listening to the music. It woke her up.

"Where am I?" she said to herself.

Christine dismounted from her large bed, and walked out of her room. Christine saw a beautiful golden staircase. She started to imagine several people dancing along the staircase, all gay and drunk, along with her and Raoul dancing across the floor. Then, she remembered the spectral red figure that descended the grand staircase. Christine continued to follow the familiar music, which led her to a peculiar looking door. It looked more like a heavy door in a prison or asylum, rather than the door in a grand home. Christine was actually able to open the door. It was cold and wet, with dripping water in certain corners. Christine followed the long hallway until she was able to hear the music perfectly. She saw a man at the organ, playing his music, which made Christine's soul beg for more. The man stopped.

"Bravo!" Christine yelled while clapping.

The man turned around quickly and he and Christine gasped. Erik and Christine could not believe they saw each other.

"What are you doing here?" he roared. "I thought I told you to get away from me!"

"Erik, please, I need some work." Christine told him.

Erik laughed hard. "Well, I thought the vicomte had good money? Wasn't he a member of a very prominent family, Christine?"

"He was disowned."

"Ha! Disowned? Really? After twenty some-odd years, the poor family finally disowned the boy? About time that family did something right!"

"Erik please." Christine's face became saddened.

"Oh, and let me guess, it was because of you, wasn't it? You know where your husband is now, don't you?"

"Stop it Erik!" Christine begged.

"Yeah, they must have been ashamed to have their little boy go off with a girl from the theater, and they would much rather have their boy marry a-"

"At least my mother didn't shun me at birth!" Christine yelled.

Erik's face became enraged. Erik roared loudly and shouted many shameful profanities at her, causing Christine to shrivel away, and cry. Erik then realized what he had done. Erik came to Christine's side, trying to comfort her.

"Why are you being so hateful Erik? Why are you so bitter?" Christine cried.

"Christine, I apoligize. I'm just a little tired right now, that's all."

"But all of those things you said. You were right, they would have rather had Raoul marry a-"

"Shh! Don't say that. I was getting ahead of myself. But seriously, how did you two get into this position?"

"Oh Erik, it was as you said. They were willing to pay me money to have me go away, but Raoul wouldn't have that, so they disowned him, left him with nothing. So he had to take a factory job, and I, well..." Christine trailed off.

"Well what?"

Christine cried into Erik's jacket. "I ended up as a..."

"No, you didn't!"

Christine nodded. "I had to Erik, it was the only way I could make money!"

"But why didn't you apply to one of the theaters here? The west end has so much to offer, and a girl of your talents could surely-"

"No Erik. I tried, but they all closed their doors at me. I knew you were here, but I didn't want to upset Raoul. Oh Erik its terrible. How he comes home drunk every night, how he beats me."

"Oh Christine!" Erik held Christine in his arms, as she closed her arms around him.

"I should go Erik. I'm the last person you want to see right now."

"No Christine, stay here, please. I mean, You may stay here as long as you like."

"Oh Erik, I hope I'm not causing you any trouble."

"None at all Christine. Just please get to bed. Its 4:00 AM right now, and you need all the rest you can get."

Christine got up, and walked towards the exit of the dark room.


	6. Sad Reunion

Chapter 6: Sad Reunion

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Erik took Christine back to her room, and returned to his dark, damp room. Many of the guests in the house often called the lair, "the joyful prison", for Erik always locked himself in there, but enjoyed it. Christine could not sleep, especially after she met with Erik again. Christine often wondered if it would have been better if she had stayed with her Angel of Music. Raoul would have been married to a respectful aristocrat, while Christine would have stayed with Erik. Nobody would have lost. However, Christine, Raoul, and Erik did not have such perspicacity about this fiasco.

"Oh Erik, why did I have to leave you?" Christine asked herself.

Erik sat on his bench looking at his sheet music.

"Well, this is certainly a funny joke!" Erik laughed. "Well God, You've finally done it now! A decision that was so obviously right turns out to be the most horrendous thing I have ever done! And to make things worse, I am still alive to suffer the consequences! I am I to stalk the earth forever, in search of love, you comedian of nature!"

Erik punched his iron wall, and caused a dent. Erik was too angry to feel the pain, he was just so confused with himself. This reminded him of his days when he was still addicted to morphine.

Erik then heard footsteps.

"I thought I told you Ravelli, not to disturb me while I'm at work!" Erik roared.

However, Ravelli was not at the door. It was Abbey!

"Oh Abbey! I'm terribly sorry, I've been up all night and-" Erik said with an apologetic tone.

"No Erik, its quite alright." Abbey said, with a neutral look on her face. "I have a message for you."

Abbey gave Erik an envelope. Erik tore it open, and read the letter. He shrugged his shoulders and put it to the side.

"What did it say?" Abbey asked.

Erik sighed. "Remember that fiend that attacked you?"

"Yeah?"

"He is asking for my help. The man needs money, and he claims that I stole his wife."

"Well, she's not here, right?"

Erik was quiet.

"You mean, she's...?"

Erik nodded. "Oh Abbey, she as such a sad life. The poor woman pays the bills by, well. Lets just say it isn't the most honest job. Her husband beats her, and she receives worse treatment from her 'customers'."

"Oh Erik! That's terrible!"

"Yeah, I know. Say, do you need a ride home? I can ask Gordon if he can-"

"No, that's not necessary. A friend of mine is waiting for me outside. I'll see you later Erik."

"Wait, let me walk you out."

"Okay." Abbey smiled and took Erik's hand.

They walked out of the damp room, and into the grand main entrance area. As they walked out of the house, a carriage with a young man was waiting outside. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was good looking.

"Bye Erik." Abbey said.

"Bye." Erik said softly, as the young girl ran to the carriage. Erik went inside his home, looking from his window at Abbey and her "friend". They kissed!

Erik closed his curtains, and stormed into his "joyful prison"; it helped Erik forget, just for a little while.


	7. Sadness and Handkerchiefs

Chapter 7: Sadness and Handkerchiefs

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Faith and Vivian were in the kitchen, cooking up some oatmeal for all of the guests at Erik's mansion.

"Say Vivian," Faith asked, "have you seen Erik around these days?"

Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't Faith, I haven't. Not since dinner a few days ago. It think I heard the master go to his joyful prison."

"Ah." Faith continued making food.

Ravelli walked around the house, telling everyone to get ready for breakfast. It was an amazing feet at how fast he told everyone, considering how short his legs were. He knew that Erik was in the grand study, and decided to inform him about breakfast. Ravelli then saw George, who had no legs.

"Hey George." Ravelli said waving.

"Oh, hey Ravelli," George replied, "how are you this morning?"

"Oh the usual, informing everyone about breakfast, its become old hat by now."

"Yeah, I bet it has. How has Erik? Have you seen him?"

"Not for a few days, but whatever. Its his business. I have to go George, I'll see you later."

"Alright then, take care."

Jacob was in his room whistling a tune Erik wrote. He heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jacob, come down for breakfast." Ravelli told him.

"Thanks Ravelli."

Jacob got out of bed and yawned. He walked towards the door, and exited his bedroom. Jacob bumped into a woman.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I'm Christine."

"When did you come here? I met all of the guests here, but I don't recognize you. Yet somehow, you seem familiar. I'm Jacob by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, Jacob."

"Do you know Erik well?"

Christine stared towards the staircase, where Erik was gracefully climbing the stairs.

"Too well." Christine said.

Erik finally arrived, next to Christine and Erik.

"Good morning, Jacob, Christine." Erik nodded.

"Good morning." Christine said softly.

"Jacob? Are you ready for breakfast?"

"You bet!"

"Good." Erik smiled. Jacob and Erik went down the stairs together. For some strange reason, Christine always thought Erik would be good with children, outside his bursts of anger.

Jacob pulled on Erik's sleeve and pointed to Christine, and whispered to him. Erik nodded.

"Christine, are you coming?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, sure." Christine followed Erik and Jacob down the staircase.

Christine entered the dinning hall, with great shock. Not because of the people with physical oddities, but the colossal size of the dinning hall itself. Erik happened to have an extra seat for Madame Giry and Christine.

After the meal, everyone went back to their rooms, while Erik went to his "joyful prison". Jacob took notice, and followed him in.

Erik went to a separate room in his damp chamber, and sat at his desk. Jacob hid behind a nearby wall. Erik opened a drawer and took out something. Jacob saw that Erik was looking at a handkerchief, smelling it. Jacob decided to get out of the dark lair, but tripped. Erik heard the noise and quickly turned around.

"Who is here?" Erik roared.

"Jacob, Erik." Jacob said, scared.

"I'm terribly sorry Jacob, I thought you were someone else who got in here once." Erik said, with a sad tone to his voice. "Do you need anything, Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head. "I'll go to my room now. Sorry Erik."

"Don't apoligize Jacob, its my fault. Thank you."

Jacob nodded and left. After that, Erik locked his door, which was like that of a heavy prison cell. Erik went back to his desk and smelled the handkerchief.

"Oh Abbey, why did I ever have to meet you?" Erik broke down to tears.


	8. The Lovers and the Stars

Chapter 8: The Lovers and the Stars

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Abbey had asked Erik for the day off, and he allowed her, because in his own words, "Abbey, you have served me more than any of the other workers, and you have never received a proper day off, so you may have the entire week if you so desire!"

Abbey was to spend time with her sweetheart, Johnathan. The young man had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was dashingly good-looking. Johnathan's frame was well-built, and was fairly tall, though not as tall as Erik. Johnathan was a respectable young man, but had primitive views on women and men. He felt that women should stay home and take care of the house, while the men would work. This way the only thing Abbey didn't like about Johnathan, but she tolerated it to a certain extent because beyond that, he was perfect.

Abbey and Johnathan were having tea at a local tea shop, sitting outside on a gorgeous day.

"So your boss gave you the week off!" Johnathan asked.

Abbey nodded. "Yup."

"So when are you going to resign?"

"Johnathan!"

"What? I'm just asking, because we are going get married soon and-"

"We may not get married if you have that kind of attitude! You have to get your head out of the past!"

"Alright then, I guess I'll try."

"Good." Abbey smiled and gave Johnathan a light kiss on the cheek. Johnathan smiled.

"So your boss, I've never seen him. Is he a reclusive man?" Johnathan asked.

"Only if you don't know him well." Abbey told him. "Once you get to know him, he's very friendly."

"Yeah, friendly."

"Johnathan! You speak as if you were jealous!"

"Jealous! Me! I am jealous of a masked weirdo, who hides himself from the rest of the world?" Johnathan yelled.

"Pipe down! Do you want to embarrass yourself?"

"No, but you must admit, he is a bizarre fellow, who takes interest in you."

"Oh come on Johnathan, I don't think he's trying to seduce me. Besides, Erik good get better girl than I."

"You know what? The more you talk about him, the more I think you have feelings for him."

"Its your fault for bringing the stupid topic up! Stop talking about him if you don't want to here it! Besides, it almost seems like you want to court him yourself!"

Some people in the backround were chuckling at Abbey's joke. Johnathan was not amused.

"Johnathan? It was only a joke, you know that, right?" Abbey asked with concern.

Johnathan was mumbling some profanities to himself.

"Look, I love you, alright? Now come on, pay the bill. I don't want to spend my entire day here you know!"

Johnathan smiled and got up from his chair to pay the bill.

Jacob was at the Royal Opera House, practicing a piece Erik told him to practice. Paul entered the room.

"Paul, have you seen Miss Abbey?" Jacob asked.

"Erik gave her the week off." Paul replied. "What are you practicing there?" Paul pointed to the sheet music.

"Oh, this is the new piece Erik is working on. Something to do with stars."

"Huh. Oh yes! Now I know what you are talking about. He's been working on it for the past few months now. Its an opera about a police inspector who falls in love with a criminal, but is conflicted by the duties of the law."

"Huh." Jacob scratched his head. "Sounds interesting."

"Yeah."

Christine was walking around Erik's gigantic mansion, looking for her former masked mentor. Christine went to Erik's private study. It reminded her of the first time she went to Erik's lair. He was so gentle, so reassuring.

Erik heard Christine's footsteps and turned around.

"What do you require of me?" he said coldly.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay then, hi. Goodbye." Erik turned around and went back to his music.

Christine got very angry, and went behind Erik.

"Why are you trying to avoid me Erik?" Christine asked.

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry yourself on such trivial matters, Christine. Now, if you need to go anywhere, just tell Gordon and he will take you. If you would like to purchase some clothes or whatever, feel free. Just charge it on my account. Now go, I need to finish my work."

Christine got even angrier, and made an impulsive decision. Christine took Erik's head, turned it toward hers. She kissed him.


	9. The Aftermath of Foolishness

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating this since October! I can't believe its been that long. I have been working on my others stories, and I have work most of the time, so it gets kinda crazy. I have had this chapter since October, but was trying to find a good way to end the chapter(not the story, that won't come for some time.) Thank you as always for being patient. If not, then I can't blame you. :)**

Chapter 9: The Aftermath of Foolishness

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Christine's kiss was long and forced. Erik didn't want to be rude and shove her off, but he did tell Christine to leave. Christine stopped kissing him for a moment and saw tears trailing down Erik's face.

"Christine please." Erik begged.

Christine shook her head ans continued to kiss him. After some time passed, Christine stopped. The same could not be said for Erik's tears.

"Erik, I'm sorry, but I needed that; _we _needed that." Christine told him.

"What the hell made you think I needed your pity? Was there really a valid reason why you kissed me?"

"What about, us?"

Erik turned from Christine with his head lowered. "_Us _was a long time ago; ancient history. Look Christine, just because your pathetic husband bailed out on you doesn't mean I will welcome you with loving arms! Please, just go back to your room, forget this ever happened."

Christine knelt beside Erik, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"Why must you be so cold Erik?" Christine asked.

"Cold?" Erik questioned. "Cold! I'm lending you a room, with food, drink and nice clothing. Not only that, I payed for your husband's bail for pity's sake! SO I do all of these things, and you have the audacity to call me _cold_?

"Erik, why did you do all of these things for me then?"

Erik remained quiet.

"Erik?" Christine said, tugging on Erik's arm.

Erik sighed. "Because I couldn't bare to see you out there, alone."

"So then you must care!"

Erik shook his head. "Its only pity Christine, like the pity you felt for me because of my deformity."

"You know Abbey has a lover, right?"

Erik stood up quickly, with Christine still on the ground. Christine felt scared, especially of Erik's imposing height.

"Don't you dare talk about Abbey right now!" Erik roared.

Christine was terrified now. The only thing that was scarier was when she took off Erik's mask.

"Erik, I-"

"No more from you Christine! No more! I already know Abbey has a lover. Did you honestly think that one little fact alone would have me rushing towards your side? Well, I hope you didn't, otherwise, prepare to be extremely disappointed!"

Christine cried. Erik went back to his music and payed no attention to Christine's weeping. This went on for a few minutes. Then Erik finally stopped being cold. He turned around to find Christine had passed out. Erik was immediately worried, and felt her pulse.

"Oh Christine, why didn't I come to your side sooner? Damn it!" Erik said to himself.

Erik picked up Christine, and felt the weight of her body in his arms. He remembered when Christine passed out in his lair. Oh how Erik cherished the weight of Christine's body in his arms. Erik ascended the staircase, walking slowly to Christine's room. When Erik finally arrived, he gently placed Christine on her bed. Erik felt slight sadness when he finally let her go.

"Oh Christine, please forgive me." Erik said.

Erik decided to sit on the rocking chair next to Christine's bed. Erik had a certain fondness of rocking chairs. Erik never had one in his old lair, but had at least one in every room of the house, with the exception of the private study.

The next morning, Erik went to the opera house, and checked how the production design was.

"Its going well Erik!" the head designer told Erik. "It should be ready by two weeks time!"

"Not bad. I expected nothing less." Erik grinned.

Erik, after helping the workers arrange a few items, went to his office. Erik did not notice the figure in the room until he spoke.

"Good morning, Erik." Raoul said to his enemy.

Erik's eyes looked like that of a cold-blooded predator, showing nothing but anger or hatred.

"What are you going here de Chagny? If you have come to kill me, then get it over with so we can get on with our lives." Erik quipped.

Raoul went on his knees. "Oh Erik, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help!" Raoul whined.

"What? The de Chagny boy needs my help?" Erik laughed at this once ridiculous prospect.

"Erik my situation..."

"You don't need to say a damned thing about your situation. Christine told me about it."

"I just need a steady job, perhaps some money..."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Do you know how to care for horses?"

"Well, I did it once when I was a boy..."

"Good. Then I will need two things of you."

"Oh anything Erik!"

"First I want you to stop drinking. You need to face the music and get used to life. Its a pain in the posterior. Second, I want you to tell Christine that you want her in your arms again, and will never betray her. You and I have caused that girl more pain than any woman deserves. Understood?"

"Yes Erik!"

"Good. Now, I want you to start your duties now, and Gordon will pick you up at four o'clock, and take you to my home."

Erik patted Raoul on the shoulder. "I wish you luck Raoul, now go and perform your duties."

Raoul kissed Erik's foot and ran out the office.

Erik smiled. Then, Abbey came through the door.

"Abbey? Isn't this your day off? You should be with..." Erik said in shock.

"I know. I needed to give this to you." Abbey handed a letter to Erik.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"My resignation." Abbey explained. "Jonathan wants me to resign, he's a bit old-fashioned."

"More like prehistoric." Erik whispered to himself.

"Good-bye Erik."

The two of them shook hands and Abbey left the office.

"Abbey..." Erik called.

She turned around.

"There's always a spot for you here, if you ever needed it."

Abbey smiled. "Thank you Erik."


	10. Jacob Asks Questions

**A/N: Sorry for not updating since the birth of the dinosaurs, but my computer had been busted for the last two weeks, and that's not fun. :(**

Chapter 10: Jacob asks questions

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Jacob knocked on the door of Erik's office.

"Who is it?" Erik asked.

Jacob replied. "Just Jacob."

"Come in." Erik told Jacob.

Jacob gently closed the door behind him.

"What happened to Miss Abbey?" Jacob asked.

"She resigned." Erik said, having trouble trying to even summon those words.

"Why? Is she involved in a scandal?" Jacob asked.

"No! Of course not. Abbey resigned at her fiance's request."

"Oh. I see. I miss Abbey."

"So do I." Erik told Jacob.

"What do you have there?" Jacob was pointing to sheets of music.

"Oh, that's something I've been working on some time. Its called _Life is Cruel_."

"What's it about?" Jacob asked.

"The title says it all. Now, run along and practice with Paul."

"Are you coming home for dinner?"

"Maybe."

Jacob walked out the room slowly, with a small frown on his face, and closed Erik's door. The other day, Erik had posted a job offering for Abbey's former position. However, none of the applicants were not suitable for the job.

Erik sighed. "This is hopeless."

A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Erik requested.

Christine was at the door. For the first time in a long while, Christine began to look like her oldself.

"Christine? What are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"I came to say thank you for giving Raoul a job." Christine told Erik.

"That's all?"

"Well, I came to ask you something." Christine admitted, looking down at the floor.

"Well then, tell me."

"Have you found anyone to take Abbey's position?" Christine asked.

"Well, no. I haven't."

"Oh. Erik..."

"Yes Christine?"

"I was wondering, if, well, I could have that position."

Erik remained silent.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of my inexperience?" Christine asked.

"Inexperience? Well, you aren't wrong to say that, but then again, its not a tough position to handle."

"I'll do anything for it Erik!" Christine was on her knees begging.

Erik then looked angry. "Stop kneeling to me!" Erik commanded.

Christine stood up.

"You can have the position."

"Oh thank you Erik!" Christine tightly hugged Erik. Just like in the catacombs of the Paris Opera, Erik didn't know what to do.

After a long day of composing and working out some blueprints for his next project, Erik finally returned home.


End file.
